The Games People Play
by DeBo81
Summary: When Kate and Rick pull one over on their friends, they can't help wondering who's actually getting played!    Rated T only for a few swear words, otherwise good for all ages.


**"The Games People Play"  
><strong>

****Nominated for the 2011 Castle Fan Awards in the fanfic category: Humor  
><strong>**

****XXXXXXXXXX  
><strong>**

**Here's a one shot I couldn't get out of my head, and today was the perfect day to put it into words! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!**

The Games People Play

DeBo81

Beckett had been irritated all morning, and there wasn't a soul who dared to cross her. That was, until the elevator doors opened and Rick Castle stepped out with a whistle on is lips and a bounce in his step.

He didn't notice that everyone else in the homicide department including Ryan, Esposito and the visiting Lanie were leaving as much space as possible between themselves and Detective Kate Beckett. He walked up to her desk with two coffees and two pastries and happily took his seat.

"Good morning Beckett! You can wipe that frown off your face, I'm here now, and I brought your coffee and bear claw!"

Beckett tore her eyes off the file she was reading and stared at her partner in crime fighting. It was a good thing looks couldn't kill, because if they could, the crew of the 12th wouldn't have had to go far to find their next body.

Abruptly she grabbed her purse off her desk and stood. She pointed an accusatory finger at Rick before barking out orders. "You. Come with me. Now!"

Rick looked over to Lanie and the boys who were all standing around Ryan's desk watching everything go down.

"Okaaaaaaay!" he said. "Is this about my birthday? Did you get me a surprise?" he asked Kate's retreating back.

"Something like that. Now get in here."

The two disappeared into the second interrogation room, and as soon as the door was shut, the three spectators made a dash for the room on the other side of the two-way mirror.

…...

Kate stood facing both Castle and the mirror. Her face was red. She was livid.

"Ok, Beckett what's going on? You're starting to weird me out."

"Oh, you want to know what's going on? Here let me show you what's going on!"

She reached into her purse and pulled out a pink capped plastic stick and plopped it, face up, in Castle's open palm.

…...

From behind the glass, their three friends couldn't see his face, but could see Castle's entire body tense up and realized exactly what Kate had given him. A pregnancy test.

Simultaneously the three uttered a variety of oaths.

…...

Rick stared down at the test in confusion. He had never... They had never... Only in his dreams, but... Then his mind cleared enough to read the words Kate had written on the applicator. PLAY ALONG.

He looked up into Beckett's fiery eyes, and for the first time, saw that she wasn't really angry or on the verge of tears like he originally thought, but was trying hard to keep a straight face and not laugh. She also gave a slight nod toward the glass behind him and knew that she was pranking three of her best friends. Gosh he loved this woman!

"What is this Beckett?" He finally asked.

"I know you're not a real detective, but surely you can figure out what that is! I'm sure you've lived in fear of them for years."

_Ok, that was a low blow_, but he realized that if this was an actual event, she would certainly be mad enough to break out the fighting words.

"I mean, how! When?"

"There was only one time Castle, all the other times were just fantasies you put in your books! I know you remember, because we weren't cold enough at that point to freeze your brain!"

Rick was quickly taking in the info she was feeding him so that he could respond appropriately.

…...

While he was thinking, their friends in the next room were completely freaking out.

"They did it when they were locked in that freezer!" Esposito exclaimed.

"Makes sense, they thought they were going to die." Ryan answered.

"Girl, never even told me! I'ma slap her!" Lanie finished.

…...

"How do I know the baby's even mine?"

Kate reached out and slapped him, causing him to recoil. He hadn't been expecting that, but he should have.

"Kate I'm not saying you're easy or anything, but what about Josh?"

"Don't worry about him. We broke up before he left again, and we hadn't been together in quite a while anyway. There's no question, this baby is yours."

Kate began to pace. She could only hope that this was all working. She would bet a year's salary that Lanie and the boys were on the other side of the window, but would they believe all this?

Rick ran his hands through his hair and wracked his brain for ideas.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it? What's done is done."

"What I want, is for you to take responsibility. I didn't ask for this. I'm not giving up my job for this. Hope you're ready to be Mr. Mom again!"

"Look, I took responsibility for Alexis and I'll take responsibility for this one too. How far a long are you?"

"I don't know exactly. I tried to figure it out online but that's really confusing. I know it's been over four weeks."

Castle nodded. "Who knows when you'll start showing, you're so thin. It doesn't leave us much time."

"For what?"

"To get married of course!"

Rick successfully turned the tables on her, causing her to sputter. "Married?"

"Yes, married. I married Meredith when I got her pregnant, and now I'll marry you!"

Kate couldn't be positive but she was pretty sure she heard Esposito yell "Holy shit" through the glass.

She had to look down at her feet to compose herself, before speaking again. "Marriage... It's worked out so well for you so far! Third time's the charm right?"

"Kate it's not like that. You know I've always cared very deeply for you, and obviously we have some chemistry or we wouldn't be in this situation to begin with. Marry me and let me take care of you and the baby. It will save your reputation, which I know is important to you. Besides, you may not love me right now, but I have a way of growing on people."

"Like a fungus?"

"I love you. Don't you think you could learn to love me too?"

Kate looked at Rick. He was still just playing along... wasn't he? He looked so serious, it was hard to tell. But that was ridiculous! Of course he was just playing a long. And if she had to make a wager, she'd guess he wasn't expecting her to accept his proposal

"Fine, but let's do it before I change my mind."

"What?"

"I said, fine. You're right. Let's do this. Think you could pull some of your strings and get a justice of the peace to do it tonight?"

Castle was as white as a sheet and just stood there with his mouth moving but no words coming out.

…...

Behind the glass all three were finally speechless. This was like watching a damn soap opera. They should have realized how unlikely the scene unfolding in front of them really was, but for some reason it never clicked.

…...

After Castle remembered to breath, his brain began to function again. He moved from where he was standing to where Beckett stood.

"Yes, I'm sure I can work something out. We'll do it at my, I mean _our_, place. I'll make sure my mom and Alexis are home. Can you get your dad to come in?"

"Uh, yeah I guess."

"Don't you want your dad to see you on your wedding day?"

_My wedding day!,_ she mentally screamed. All of a sudden this prank wasn't as funny as she'd imagined.

"Of course I want him there. I just imagined my wedding day to be under different circumstances."

"Don't worry! We'll get you a dress and do the big reception and all the pictures and whatever you want, later. Let's just get this done first."

She nodded.

"Do you want our friends there too? Maybe we could surprise them. You could just tell them I'm throwing an impromptu birthday party."

"OK. I could do that." The direction this prank had gone was far from what she expected and now she felt like she was fumbling to catch up.

"Great, I'll take care of everything else. Wow! I'm getting a wife and baby for my birthday! That's a first!"

Kate just laughed uncomfortably.

Rick reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet. He handed her a wad of cash. "Here, go out and buy yourself a dress that you like. Do you want me in a suit or tux?"

"Um, suit is fine, I guess."

Castle was really enjoying himself now. Kate didn't realize she was dealing with an expert. Maybe next time she wanted to use him as part of a joke, she'd let him in on it first.

"Well I guess that only leaves one more thing... making this official."

Rick took her hand from her hip, and dropped to one knee.

"Katherine Beckett, will you do me the honor of being my wife and the mother of my children?"

No words came from her mouth. She just kept staring at the man in front of her.

Rick carefully glanced at the mirror to remind her of what they were doing and thankfully, it worked.

"Yes, Rick I will!"

Castle practically jumped up from his place on the floor and grabbed Kate around the waist before she could argue. He brought his lips down on hers and found that their play kiss suddenly turned white hot with passion. She brought one hand around to the back of his neck, burying her fingers in his thick hair. Her other hand held on to his shoulder for support.

Rick tightened his grip on her, pulling her stomach flat against his. He moved his head to deepen the kiss, eliciting a moan from Kate. _This is pure magic, too bad it isn't for real_. Castle pulled away at the thought, but was pleased to see that apparently Kate had also forgotten that it was all a ruse. Her eyes were still closed, her face and chest were flushed and her lips were pink and swollen.

"We better stop, so we can save something left for the honeymoon!"

That brought Beckett back to reality.

"So you talk to you dad, Montgomery, Lanie and the guys, and I'll take care of everything else, OK?"

"Sure."

Rick leaned in for another quick kiss, just because he couldn't resist. "See you at seven?"

"Seven, I'll be there."

And with that Rick was gone for the rest of the day, leaving Kate to deal not only with her tousled emotions, but also with her friends and co-workers who had to get past their shock and pretend they didn't know what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXX

At six o' clock Kate and her dad arrived at the Castle loft. Through texts, they had decided that it was probably better if the people in on the joke were there early. So Kate and Jim Beckett, Rick, Alexis, Martha and Rick's friend Aaron Santo who would be playing the part of Justice of The Peace, all gathered in the living room to discuss the plan for the evening. Captain Montgomery was also aware of the plan, but didn't have a part other than spectator, so he'd arrive with the others. After everyone was clear on what to do, the women went to get changed, and the men moved furniture around and put out food and a few decorations.

A couple minutes before seven, Kevin Ryan and his fiance, Jenny, arrived. Martha who was loving her role as hostess, welcomed them both with open arms.

Not much later, there was another knock on the door. It was the Montgomerys, but Lanie and Esposito were just coming down the hall as well.

Before long, almost everyone had a drink and Rick was casually making his rounds and mingling, accepting his birthday well wishes and pats on the back. When the time seemed right, he clinked his glass and got everyone's attention.

"First of all, I'd like to thank each of you for coming to my impromptu birthday bash, not only because I feel loved, but because I also have some big news." He paused and looked toward the stairs. "Kate, would you come down here please?"

Everyone's head turned toward the staircase as Kate descended. She was wearing a white eyelet sun dress with a spring green wrap around her shoulders.

Feeling extremely embarrassed and a bit ashamed of playing such an in depth joke on her friends, she kept her head bent until she was at Rick's side.

"Family, friends, I'd like to make an announcement. Kate and I have been friends and partners now for a long time, and a while back a spark of romance ignited between us and has recently became a strong flame. Because of that, we'd like to tell you, that not only are we getting married this evening, with you as our witnesses, but we are also expecting a baby this winter."

The room was dead silent. Rick squeezed Kate to his side in obvious joy and Kate plastered a happy, nervous smile on her face.

When several more moments passed without anyone speaking, Alexis took it as her cue.

"Dad! How could you! I mean, I love Kate and all, but you couldn't have told me this in private?" she sobbed before spinning around in a cyclone of flying red hair and burying her face on her grandmother's shoulder.

Rick reached out and patted his daughter's back until she regained her composure. "I'm sorry Honey, it's just all happened really fast. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Alexis seemed to accept this but stayed near her grandmother's side.

"Really Richard! Again? Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" Martha turned her attention to Kate. "No offense dear, I'm thrilled you'll be joining the family, but these aren't exactly the best circumstances."

"No, Martha they aren't, but considering that it's too late to change the circumstances. We felt that this was the best way to deal with the situation," she replied.

"Damn straight, it's the best way!" Jim addressed Martha. "Your son knocked my little girl up and he better make her an honest woman now. Maybe I'm old fashioned, but where I come from, a man is supposed to be married to the mother of his children."

Kate turned her face into Rick's shoulder to prevent her smile from being seen. She had no idea her dad could be such a convincing actor. He hugged her to him in what he hoped looked like a comforting gesture.

Roy stepped away from his wife and reached out his hand to Castle. "Well, I guess I'll be the first to offer my congratulations then. I've always known you two were meant for each other, even if this isn't the way I thought it would happen. I'm happy for you both.

Ryan and Esposito followed suit, and tried to cover their obvious discomfort. Lanie stood her ground though and glared at Kate's back.

Castle spoke to his friend Aaron, "If you're ready, I think we are too."

Aaron arranged Kate and Rick in front of the fireplace and then asked everyone else to form a half circle around them.

When everyone was settled, he took a small leather book from his pocket and began the ceremony.

Kate and Rick held each other's hands and looked into each other's eyes. Even though this was all a farce, there was a surprisingly real feel to it that played havoc with both of their emotions.

"...And now without further ado I will ask you both to state your intentions." Aaron spoke.

"Do you Richard Castle, take this woman to be your unlawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to help with plans and schemes and to have her back no matter the fallout of your actions?"

"I do" said Rick with a megawatt smile.

"Katherine Beckett, do you take this man to be you unlawfully wedded husband? For better or worse, through laughter and paybacks, especially when your friends get their revenge?"

"I do." Kate got out before breaking into laughter.

"Then with the power vested in me, on April Fool's Day and in Rick's loft, I now pronounce you... Mr. and Mrs. Punk, you may now kiss the bride!"

All hell broke loose. Jim, Martha, Alexis, Aaron and the Montgomerys began to laugh and applaud! Lanie, Javier, Jenny and Ryan just looked confused, and Rick took the advice of his good friend and kissed Kate soundly!

Over the course of the rest of the night, all the details of the prank came to light. Lanie still didn't know if she should be mad or not, but Ryan and Esposito promised that Castle and Beckett would definitely regret this joke next April Fool's Day.

It was late when everyone left that night, after actually celebrating Rick's birthday with cake, gifts and even a few games.

It wasn't a day that anyone involved would soon forget.

Later, when Kate and Rick were both laying in their separate beds, waiting for sleep to come, they both couldn't help wondering if maybe the joke was on them. Everyone they loved had easily accepted that not only were they going to get married but had created a child. Sure some of them were in on it, but no one thought that their friends wouldn't believe it, and had even said some things to prove that they would be supportive of a real relationship. Plus, the kisses they'd shared today never felt like an act. Maybe it was time to move past the games and take a new look at what they had in front of them. Maybe the games were already in their past. Tomorrow was a new day and a new opportunity to explore the future that lay ahead.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N So what did you think? Did it make your April Fool's Day a little better? I sure hope so!**

**Please drop me a not to let me know what you think!**

**Have an awesome day!**


End file.
